A Little Bit of Fun
by indiegal
Summary: Harry decides that they, as seventh years, need to have a bit of fun. A bit silly really, but never mind!
1. Default Chapter

A Little Bit of Fun  
  
You've heard it all before, but J.K. Rowling owns the Potter People. I just give them a bit of fun. I hope you like this story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry Potter climbed onto a table in the middle of the common room. Only the seventh years were there, as all the others were still working. He coughed loudly to attract everyone's attention, and one by one, various heads turned from their chess games, talking and books to look at him. Harry cleared his throat.  
  
"May I have your attention please?" When everyone was quiet, he continued. "We're now seventh years, so I think we deserve to have some fun!"  
  
"Hear hear!" someone shouted.  
  
"I vote we play strip poker!" This suggestion received mixed reactions. All the girls, excluding Hermione, squealed, shook their heads and went back to their discussions. Most of the boys looked worried.  
  
"When?" asked Dean, doubtfully.  
  
"Now!" replied Harry, looking cheerfully at him.  
  
"Sorry, Harry, we're off to have some fun of our own!" remarked Seamus, winking at Harry and dragging Dean up to the dorm rooms. When they'd gone, Harry humphed and stepped down off the table, glaring at Hermione when she carefully wiped the table with her robes.  
  
"Pathetic!" he growled. Then, as an afterthought, "Where's Neville?"  
  
"He's in the library, revising for potions," responded Ron, shaking his head. Nobody knew why Neville had taken potions. The general opinion was that he wanted to prove he could do it. Harry personally thought he fancied Snape.  
  
"Well, its just not good enough!" muttered Harry, sitting up. "Alright, here's what we're going to do. Ron, you and Hermione are going to go out and find someone to come and play. You ask the first person you see, even if it's Snape! If they refuse, you carry on looking until you've found someone. I'm going out to get some butterbeer. Ok?" When both Ron and Hermione had nodded their assent, the latter with a worried frown, Harry headed up to the dorm room to get the invisibility cloak. He found the curtains around Dean's bed shut with, he guessed, or rather, hoped, a silencing charm around them. Shaking his head, he retrieved his cloak and the marauder's map and headed down the staircase.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
When Harry got back to the common room, he found Ron and Hermione sitting on their usual sofa, looking uneasily at someone he couldn't see the face of, but whos slicked back blond hair looking alarmingly familiar. Hermione spotted him and jumped up, obvious relief written on her face.  
  
"Harry!" she exclaimed. "Well," she said, more quietly, "we found someone.." Harry nodded his acknowledgment, walking over to them and setting down his substantial load of butterbeer on the table.  
  
"Hiya, Draco!" he enthused, determined to be cheerful and get along with Malfoy. After all, he might have to see him naked. Unfortunately, Harry didn't realise until slightly too late that he sounded like a female American cheerleader.  
  
"Evening, Potter," Draco replied mildly, perhaps too mildly, thought Harry.  
  
"So, what brings you to our merry little common room?" he asked, grinning wildly. Hermione checked the seals on the butterbeer bottles.  
  
"One thing," interrupted Ron. "Are we going to play down here?" he asked, indicating the girls sitting chatting in one corner.  
  
"Good point, Ron," replied Harry, "but I don't think using our dorm room would be a good idea." Three sets of eyes slowly turned to Hermione.  
  
"Oi! Girls!" she yelled across the room. When they stopped talking and looked at her, she continued. "Can we go and play in our dorm room? Only, I'm sure the boys would prefer some privacy," she added, in a considerate tone that would make stockbrokers the world over proud. After conferring a little, Lavender turned around again and yelled back,  
  
"Alright! But get them out by midnight!" she added with a wink. The rest of the girls giggled. Bundling the butterbeer bottles into their arms, the four teenagers climbed the stairs to the girl's dorm. Hermione shut the door behind them and locked it with a very complicated sounding spell to keep the other girls out, just in case they "forgot" not to come in. Settling themselves on the floor, Harry got out the cards and the game began.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
A few rounds later, more than half the butterbeer bottles were empty, and Harry was wearing only jeans, Hermione was in her underwear, Ron was just in his boxers and Draco was just about to lose his. He was, however, attempting to weasel his way out of it.  
  
"Oh come on…" he whinged, making puppy dog eyes at Hermione. Hermione, however, was unrelenting.  
  
"Get 'em off, Malfoy!" she replied, matter-of-factly. The four had been getting on surprisingly well, probably partly due to the butterbeer. After a few initial glares had been passed between Ron and Draco, everyone had been making light hearted banter and had even indulged in a bit of light hearted flirting. Harry opened another butterbeer and took a swig, laughing at the sight of Draco on his knees in front of Ron. Harry had been very amused to see Draco's boxers, which were black pinstripe with goldfish on. Draco had blushed when he removed his trousers, mumbling something about his mum still buying his clothes. Harry, however, found this hard to believe, due to the fact that Draco's stonewashed jeans were skintight and he had spent quite a long time trying to get them off, not forgetting the fact that he had also been wearing a tight black silk shirt under his robes. Harry thought the boxers were more likely to have something to do with Pansy than Draco's mum, but didn't like to mention it. Draco now turned his attention to Harry.  
  
"Harry…" he wheedled, kneeling up and clasping his hands in front of Harry.  
  
"Draco." replied Harry. "If you don't remove the boxers, I'll do it for you." Ron and Hermione sniggered, but Draco grinned and cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh will you?" he replied, in a tone that could only be described as seductive. Hermione and Ron spluttered and roared with laughter, while Harry choked. Draco shuffled round on his knees and stuck out his bottom lip. "You're all picking on me!" he protested, but didn't get far as Harry leaned forwards and yanked Draco's boxers down from behind. Draco yelped and instinctively leaned down to cover his crotch with his hands. The other three collapsed in hysterics on the floor, marvelling at Harry's nerve. While they were occupied, Draco resigned himself to his fate and removed his boxers, placing them strategically on his lap. When the others had composed themselves, they looked up to find Draco sitting calmly cross- legged, his boxers in his lap and his hands on his boxers. Harry raised an eyebrow, but Draco stopped him saying anything.  
  
"You said I had to take them off, I can still have them on my lap!"  
  
"If they were mine, I wouldn't want them anywhere near me!" muttered Ron. Draco growled. Harry passed them both another butterbeer. While they drank, Hermione looked at her watch.  
  
"Oh no!" she gasped. "It's past midnight!"  
  
"It's ok," Draco reassured her, "We can just swap with the girls and carry on downstairs." Getting up, he went to the door and unlocked it, using the counter-spell to the one Hermione had used earlier. He opened the door and came face to face with the Gryffindor seventh year girls. "Good evening, ladies!" said Draco good-naturedly. As one, the girls screamed and tumbled, giggling, down the stairs. Draco turned, shrugging, to look at the others in the room. On the floor in front of him was a pair of black pinstripe boxers, with goldfish on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review!! I'll love you forever if you do! I'll buy you chocolate! Ok, so I won't, but I'll be very grateful! 


	2. Chapter 2

A Little Bit Of Fun, Chapter 2  
  
~~~  
  
I wasn't actually going to write a second chapter for this. But, since people have asked, here it is! More games in the next chapter.. if you want another one. You know how to tell me..  
  
~~~  
  
Harry blinked. It was too bright. Groaning, he lifted his head and looked around him.   
  
"Argh!" he yelled, scrambling backwards. Light was streaming in through the windows. Around him, spread over the common room floor, were Ron, Hermione and... Harry did a double take.. DRACO MALFOY?! The only person wearing any clothing at all was Ron, who was wearing his boxers. Hermione, Malfoy, and.. he checked quickly.. yes, and himself were all completely naked.  
  
Gradually, the others around him started waking. Harry grabbed a cushion cover from the sofa next to him and placed it on his lap. Malfoy, the first out of the others to sit up, shook his head slightly and looked vaguely at Harry. Recognition dawned.  
  
"Potter?!" he screeched. Harry hissed at him to shut up and threw him a cushion cover, which Malfoy gratefully wrapped around his waist. Getting onto his hands and knees, he crawled towards Harry.   
  
"What the hell is going on here, Potter?" he hissed, settling himself next to Harry.  
  
"I'm not entirely sure," Harry replied doubtfully, trying desperately to remember anything at all from the night before. Malfoy, however, was looking incredulously at Harry's chest.   
  
"Potter..." he began, "what is that on your chest?" Harry looked down. On his chest, just below the nape of his neck, was an enormous lovebite. Harry yelled again, bringing Hermione back to full conciousness.  
  
"Morning Harry, Draco." Maybe she wasn't completely concious yet. Draco raised an eyebrow at Hermione. "What?" she said, looking from Harry to Draco. "I don't have a problem with you two.." Harry choked.  
  
"Excuse me?!" he spluttered. Draco just sat with his mouth open.   
  
"You can't mean.." he said, disbelief etched across his face.   
  
"Of course! He didn't give himself that lovebite!" Hermione looked at the expressions on the two concious boys' faces. "What, don't you remember?"   
  
~~~~~~  
  
Harry sat in the library, flicking through a large, dusty book. He wasn't sure if the spell he was looking for actually existed, but it was worth trying. He wanted to find a spell to recall a forgotten event. He wasn't sure if Hermione was lying. She could be trying to matchmake him and Draco, though why she would Harry couldn't guess, and Harry had to know the truth. Ron had been no help at all, and didn't remember anything past finding Draco. Harry could remember up until the girls had kicked them out of their dorm room, and they had gone down to the common room. Harry hadn't got the chance to ask Draco what he remembered, as he had dressed as quickly as possible, grunting if anyone tried to talk to him, then legged it out of Gryffindor Tower. Harry sighed. He wasn't getting anywhere with this. From Draco's reaction, he guessed that the Slytherin might remember more than he was letting on. Closing the book, he left the library and went in search of Draco.   
  
~~~~~~  
  
Half an hour later, Harry was back in the library. Draco had been no help at all. He had looked horrified at the sight of Harry, and sprinted to catch up with Crabbe and Goyle, throwing fearful glances over his shoulder as he went. Harry had decided that he would have to work it all out by himself. And so here he was, flicking through book after book. Finally, he sat up straight, re-read the spell he had just seen and, with a broad grin on his face, practically danced out of the library.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, what do you think? Review please! 


End file.
